The Solêïluñå Trilogy Book 1: The Gates of Destiny
by Neko-Jin Angel
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] This is the first in my Beyblade Trilogy. The trilogy revolves around the Solêïluñå Gem and my Beyblade blade team of OCs, The Opposition. It's a mystical gem that is wanted by all. The rest of the summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Beyblade story ever. I put it up on here once before but I didn't know if I was going to continue on it so I deleted it. I'm putting it back up though. Yay! I'm happy.

Now, if the people who read it would reveiw it...I wouldn't feel like nobody was reading it.

Enjoy!

* * *

This is the first in my Beyblade Trilogy. The trilogy revolves around the Solêïluñå (Sawl-vee-loo-en-yah) Gem. It's a mystical gem that is wanted by all. It has the power to grant wishes, make impossible weather changes as you will see in the second book, and so much more. It grants the user the ability to travel back in time and change just one single thing, it can transport the user to another time in another galaxy, and it has the power to do almost anything. Well, you can see what trouble it would cause if it fell into the wrongs hand-err scales-right? That's what we're trying to prevent from happening. I'm Setra, from The Opposition. It's a Beyblade team. I'm also Tallie's-ahem-I mean, Tala's little sister. 

**

* * *

**

**Beyblade: Gates of Destiny**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**The gates will close at the peak of midnight on Friday. Help us! ...ease...elp...orlds...ashing. Intra...domination...Beyblade tournament...San...cisco...ouse.**

**

* * *

**

'That was one weird dream I had,' Setra thought groggily as she looked around.

Setra: Okay, I think I'll narrate from here.

The park was empty. 'Of course it's empty,' Setra thought to herself in semi-disgust. (It's hard to be disgusted when you first wake up.) "Stupid Aki," she muttered out-loud. "I hate him...and Mariah. Stupid pink haired prat-cat." Tears started to run down her face.

Setra: _rips script and mic from K9._

I got up from under the palm tree I had slept under the night before. I bitterly started the three mile trudge back to the hotel. 'I can't believe he forgot to practice with me...the stupid ADD, can-never-calm-down, can't-eat-sugar, always hyper, orange haired spaz.' "Hate him," I muttered under my breath. I started running just to get away from my fears. I tried to hold back my tears of hurt and betrayal, but that's easier said than done. I ran for a half mile before I saw somebody I actually wanted to see. "Tallie!" I jumped into his arms, still crying.

"What's wrong, Setra?" Tala asked me sypthetically. (He has feelings even if he doesn't show it a lot.)

"Stupid Aki...sniffle...sniffle," was all I managed to get out.

"You and Aki used to be best friends, kind of like me and Brooklyn, but lately it seems that you and Aki have been-"

"Drifting? Yeah, I know. Ever since our first official beybattle in the tournament last month we've been torn apart. And it's all because of stupid-Mariah."

"It's okay. All you need to do is let out your emotions, then, maybe call him."

--------------------------

In another part of the Florida Keys, Jade and Yuri were racking their minds for an explanation of that same dream I just had.

"Okay," said Jade,"all I get so far is 'Beyblade tournament', Yuri."

"Aren't we going to San Francisco next, Jade?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, the Opera House-Wait! That's it! San...cisco...ouse. Hey, Yuri, what if we put Fran in front of cisco and, of course, the last word is house."

"San Francisco Opera House!" cried the violet haired Yuri. "Hey Jade, we got it!"

"What have you got, girls?" A boy with orange hair had entered the room to see what all of the screaming was about.

"Hey Aki," replied Jade as she whiped her jade green hair around to see Aki.

"Aki!!!" Rei called from down stairs. "Phone! It's Setra and she sounds upset!"

"Ummmmm...Okay, Rei! I got it at this end!"

Aki went to his room and grabbed the phone. "Hey, Setra."

"Hi Utaki," I said through gritted teeth. I used his full first name. That's how he knows I'm mad at him. (A/N: Utaki is Aki's full name.)

"Look, I'm sorry. If this is about last night, I totally spaced it."

"No duh, Captian Obvious," I muttered loud enough for Utaki to hear.

"Can I seriously help it if Mariah and I are lab partners?"

"Yes, you can, and you don't have to hang out with her your every waking moment!!!" I hung up with him.

Oh gee...Great, just great. I did totally space it. It was if time had gone at hyper speed.

Down stairs in the kitchen Rei and Mariah were having the same conversation that Utaki and I just had.

"Rei, Aki and I are just lab partners. There is honestly nothing gonig on between us. He knows that we're going out."

"Yeah, well I'm not totally sure about it."

"Just talk to Aki about it if you don't believe me," Mariah yelled and stomped toward the door in the living room.

Aki started running down the stairs and yelling for them to stay where they are. "Rei, Mariah! Wait! Do you think maybe the four of us could go out tonight? What Mariah says is true. I do know that you two are going out. I was wondering if maybe the four of us could go out tonight. You and Mariah as a couple, then Setra and I as a couple. Maybe a double date. Then Mariah could get this whole thing straightened out between the four of us." It's amazing how Aki can speak so fast. He said all of that in one breath.

Later, they finally go the double date set, but they weren't the only ones at each others throats. It seemed that Tallie and Brookie were mad at each other for some reason or another. Actually the only ones that weren't mad at some one, multiple people, or everyone were Gary of the White Tigers, Oliver of the Majestics, and Jade and Yuri who were trying to get the dream riddle figured out. (A/N So that's four people of...like fifteen.)

------------------------------------

In a far away land called Galaktica, creatures, creepy looking creatures, were plotting domination over the earth. These are really creepy looking creatures. They have a cobra-like body, two horns on their forehead, and one in the middle of their face. They have stegosaurus plates on their back and spikes on the end of their tail.

"When do we attack, Boss?" asked ine eager snake creature.

"We attack on Wednesday! The beyblade teams that The Opposition hang around with are at eachothers throats."

(Scene fades away into darkness with an evil laugh in the darkness.)

----------------------------------------------

"Princess Iia?" asked the leader of the Dark Bladers, bowing in front of her.

"Sanquinex, please get up. I don't like people bowing to me. It makes me nervous."

"Yes, Your Highness," said Sanquinex standing and looking Iia in the eye," but we're holding a meeting in the meeting room." (A/N: They're in the throne room in the Palace.)

All of a sudden they heard thudding foot-steps coming toward them from the hall. Both Iia and Sanquinex looked the door of the throne room.

"Lupinex, what's wrong?" asked Iia to the werewolf type creature standing in the doorway.

"My Princess, the riddle is complete. But we've got a letter saying the tournament has been moved to San Rafeal." Lupinex had a hint of concern in his voice. Deep down inside he knew the tournament hadn't been moved to San Rafeal. He knew, he had a feeling, that it was all just a trap.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! 

Well, **_K-9_** over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Letter Mix-up

The Bladebreakers met in their hotel room. It seemed that they had all gotten mail except Tyson.

"Why don't I have a letter?" Tyson can be so whiny.

"Well, let's open them and see what they say," said Max.

The team, except Tyson, opened the letters. Rei read his out loud:

"'To whomever this may concern,

The Beyblade tournament has been moved to San Rafeal because of weather issuses. The normal schedule will go on as planned.

Sincerely,

Mr. Dickinson'

"Weatherissuses?" Rei asked, confused, as he looked up from the letter and looked at the otehrs. Rei couldn't help but wonder. "Since when has the BBA worried about the weather? All the tournaments are held inside anyway."

Something was slipped under the hotel door. Tyson got up and picked it up. It was his letter. He opened it at the table. It read:

'To whomener this may concern,

The Beyblade tournament will be held at the San Francisco Operah house. See you when you arrive.

Sincerely,

Mr. Dickinson'

Tyson looked up from his letter. "This is weird."

"What's up, Tyson?" Rei asked.

Tyson shook his head. "Must be a typo," he said as he handed the letter to Kai to read.

"I say we call Mr. Dickinson and ask him what's up," said Kai after reading Tyson's letter.

-----------------------------------------------

Back to Yuri, Jade, and Aki.

"Finally got it!" Yuri, Aki, and Jade shouted in simultaneous excitement.

Yuri read it out loud: "'**The gates will close at the peak of midnight on Friday. Please help us. The worlds are clashing. Intra-portal domination starts at the San Francisco Opera House.'**"

Now to decipher the riddle's meaning.

"I wonder what kind of creature wants to take over the world," Aki pondered while visons of squirrels going crazy and driving cars into trees filled his head.

"It doesn't matter!" declared Jade with tons of enthusiasm. "We'll kick their butts!" she shouted pumping her fist into the air.

"Yeah!" agreed Yuri with as much, if not more, enthusiasm as her team-mate. "They'll have to go through the Opposition before they can take over any dimensions!"

"Guys, I need to get ready for my date with Setra," said Aki, wringing his hands in the background.

"How cute," cooed Jade. "Setra and Aki are going out," she teased.

"Setra and Aki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." One look from Aki and Yuri shut up. Yuri knew that Aki knew she had a thing for a certain green haired French boy.

* * *

R&R

**_K-9_** over and out!


End file.
